The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for connecting a cable to an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems typically include a variety of cables for connecting various components to the information handling system and for connecting the information handling system to other information handlings systems, power supplies, and various data sources. The connecting of these cables to the information handling systems, power sources, and data sources can raise a number of issues.
For example, some information handling systems connect to power sources through an adapter. The adapter typically includes a cable which connects to the information handling system and a plug channel. An AC cable is then plugged into the plug channel and a power outlet in order to supply the information handling system with power through the adapter.
Problems can arise when the AC cable is longer than is needed or the adapter is put in storage, and the user wraps the AC cable around the adapter. Wrapping the AC cable around the adapter places the AC cable under stress by bending the cable in a tight radius which can result in damage to the cable and in an inability to supply power to the information handling system.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for connecting a cable to an information handling system absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.